


Your Face

by ChinaDoll



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaDoll/pseuds/ChinaDoll
Summary: Haruka has been in love with his best friend for a long time, he just hasn't been able to tell him.Inspired by the song: Kiss me~ Charlie Puth





	Your Face

_I_  
Should have told  
You how I really feel  
A little in advance

__

__

_Then I_  
Would've had some time  
To go and work it out  
I think I've lost my chance...

Haruka couldn't sleep, all he could manage was staring blankly up at the ceiling of his bedroom. The dim sleepy space around seemed heavy and as he lay there, loneliness crept into his heart. How long had he felt this way... Makoto's smiling face was running thought his mind like a movie. He's a child at first and then he slowly grows older, but those kind green eyes stay the same.

Haruka clutches his chest gripping tightly to his t-shirt. Then in the dark raises his hand as if to touch the memories of his best friend. The moonlight making his skin look pale. Very slowly he lowered his arm, a sigh falling with it deep from his chest, where his heart hurt. How long had it been? 

_Three years..._

”I've...been.” Haruka whispers to the empty room, “in love...with Makoto.” 

_Why can't I tell him?_ He couldn't imagine life without his best friend, but things kept changing and it was possible that Makoto would say goodbye to him before he had the chance. Even the thought made him feel sick, he wished that Makoto could have just taken the hints over the years...maybe then he wouldn't be wide awake when there was school tomorrow. 

Makoto would arrive early in the morning to pull him from the bath. His best friend really didn't need to, Haruka just liked the routine. Haruka would go to school, only because he had made a promise a long time ago to his grandmother. He rarely told anyone he would do anything, his grandmother's request to finish school was an exception. 

Haruka rolled onto his side hopping the shift in position might help the sleeplessness. He almost wished Makoto had stayed over, so he could see him sprawled out on the futon below him. Long eye lashes fanned out over his cheeks as he breathed peaceful sleep. Haruka closed his own eyes, feeling warm all over and curling in on himself slightly. How could something that felt so good leave his heart so pained?

He longed for the other man to hold him, Haruka was sure he'd sleep better if he had Makoto dreaming next to him, nor he thought would he wake up in the middle of the night frozen. The cold clinging to his skin and making him feel even more lonesome. Then he remembered the futon, it had been shoved under his bed the last time Makoto had slept over. Haruka reached down and pulled it out, feeling relieved when he added it over him. The fabric still smelled of his best friend, sweet with the slightest hint of chlorine. It was chilly at first but warmed up as he lay there, breathing the aroma deeply, finely feeling calm and drowsy.

***

Light was seeping into his room but he didn't bother getting up, he pulled the futon closer breathing in deeply and keeping his eyes closed. It wasn't long before he heard Makoto politely enter the house and call his name, he must have looked in the bathroom first before coming into the bedroom looking like a confused dog. 

“Haru?” he whispered, “are you not feeling well?”

Makoto entered the room further and noticed the futon. Haruka felt him sit on the edge of the bed, then a hand on his forehead. 

“Did you have a fever?” Makoto asked him, but his best friends touch made him shiver. He peeked open his eyes, only to see his friends worried smiling face. Haruka shook his head and wiggled into a sitting position. 

“I was just cold...” Haruka muttered.

“Are you sure?” Makoto asked, “I can tell the teacher you aren't well.” 

“I'm fine.” Haruka nodded, not looking at his friends incredible green eyes. “want to swim.”

Haruka pulled on his uniform feeling tired and stressed, Makoto was waiting for him downstairs and he could feel his friends presence...his skin tingled where Makoto had touched his forehead. Taking a deep breath before joining his best friend, he still looked worried but didn't say anything as they headed out. They walked side by side into the warm day, headed at a leisurely pace towards school, Haruka gripped onto the strap of his bag tightly watching his feet as they walked, only half listening to Makoto talk about the stray kitten...though reminding him he need to set out food when he got home later. The air felt heavy with his best friend next to him and he could tell he didn't get much sleep last night. Everything around him seemed dull and colorless, he couldn't wait to get though class and into the pool where he could think clearer. The lack of a morning bath was getting to him. He had been comfortable wrapped up in Makoto's futon though, he can't remember the last time he had woken up so content to stay in bed. 

“I can walk you back...if you really don't feel good Haru...” Makoto says. 

“No..” They had slowed to a stop and Haruka tossed his head to the side. “I'm fine.”

“Alright.” Makoto's smile was laced with a sigh, “if you're sure.” 

Makoto walked on, but Haruka didn't follow he watched his best friend getting father away. Haruka bit his lip and took a deep breath, glancing at the ground before taking a small step toward the other man.

“Makoto?” he huffed out, the sound more brisk then intended, his heart was in his ears. 

“What is it Haru?” His friend turns back to face him, only ten feet away head turned to one side like a puppy. Haruka knew his eyes where full of concern and his best friend would make himself late by walking him back home...

“I love you!” Haruka gasps, his heart pounding with every charged moment, it was waiting for Makoto to say something...anything. But Haruka isn't sure he would be able to hear words, for the sound in his ears was so engulfing it reminded him of being under water. He stared at the wide eyed expression Makoto was giving him, everything in his body wanted to look away and feel the rejection but he felt frozen in place...the words he hadn't dared utter for three years hanging heavily in the air between them. 

Before the world around them could make sense again Makoto made the first move and was rushing forward, Haruka blinks and is swept up in his best friends arms. Haruka has wanted to be held like this forever it seems. He can breathe once more, everything around him becoming clearer and brighter. Movement seemed possible as he tentatively wrapped his arms around Makoto and griped tightly onto the back of his uniform like a lifeline. 

“I love you too.” Makoto can't get the words out fast enough, he was lifted off the ground for barely a moment before the taller man managed to gain balance between them. He was panting though he hadn't run far and Haruka could tell that his best friend was pleasantly shocked by his outburst. “Haru...you had me honestly worried for a moment...I thought you where ill.”  


“I..” Haruka nodded into Makoto's shoulder. “...had a hard time falling asleep without you there.”

”Is...that why you where using the futon?” Makoto laughed.

“Smelled...like you.” Haruka breathed, the same smell that was engulfing him.

Makoto became silent once more for a few heartbeats. “I've loved you forever, Haru”

The pain slipped away from Haruka's heart and was replaced with a wonderful warmth rising from his stomach. Makoto was clinging to him like he never wanted to let go, he could feel a hand running though his hair as his best friend soothed and petted him.

“Makoto...” Haruka breathed close to his best friends ear. “...kiss me before I fucking loose my mind.”

His best friend chuckles once more, pulling away slightly to gaze upon him. Obliging him by leaning forward and pressing their lips together softly at first. Haruka stood up on his toes to deepen the kiss, a light moan slipping between them when their tongues fluttered together tentatively. Makoto pulled away first, smiling down at his best friend. Haruka knew he would never tire seeing the other man looking at him like that, a soft smile touched his own mouth. 

Makoto held his hand as they continued the walk to school, falling back into the easy conversations they normally had as though nothing had interrupted them. Class didn't feel as daunting as usual now, he felt so lighthearted it was as if he were already swimming. Before they reached their destination, Haruka asked Makoto to sleep at his place tonight and offering up dinner with a movie...Makoto didn't need persuading. His smile was bright as always, with a tentative shyness Haruka rather liked on the taller man. Haruka squeeze Makoto's hand gently, the added pressure seemed to relax him considerably. 

_I'm done_  
Playing these games  
I can't believe what I'm about to say  
I won't tell you goodbye  
With my love left behind  
Kiss me before I  
Fucking lose my  
Mind...

_~Charlie Puth_


End file.
